


Interesting Play Day

by SakuraBlossom22



Series: Tumblr Smut Meme Request [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), it turned info fluff, shklance - Freeform, slight pet play, smut meme request, sub lance, this was supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Shiro promised Lance his turn, well now it is. Keith helps out, so much praise for Lance. He really is a good boy.





	Interesting Play Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanna/gifts).



> Continuation of the first one! it just happened as the same friend asked for Lance in a collar, ahahaha. I'm poly trash, please just love me. :3
> 
> tumblr post: https://kya-writes-fiction.tumblr.com/post/172852409240/smut-meme-request-2  
> (still don't know how to link! :3)

Shiro had called him a good boy; ran a hand through his hair as Keith clasped the collar closed around his neck. Lance mewed as Keith slid two fingers between his throat and collar, testing to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Lance wouldn’t have complained even if it was, good boys didn’t complain.

Shiro had connected the collar to a metal circle that connected to two nipple clamps, one for each. Lance’s mind went through scenes, scenarios, as to what Shiro and Keith had planned for him. Would this be a normal session, or something more intense? He got his answer shortly after the thought passed through his mind.

“Can we make him wear the mesh top under his jacket?”

“Just the mesh top and jacket?”

“Yeah, I like seeing him on display. He’s so beautiful, the less skin he covers the better.”

Lance heard Shiro hum in agreement before he chuckled softly.

“Fine, but only if we put him in that pretty white thong and thigh highs. It’s a lovely color against his skin.” Shiro ran a hand down Lance’s back and stopped at his butt. Shiro squeezed one cheek before moving around to face him. Their eyes met, dark blue meeting grey and Lance felt his cheeks heat up.

“Is that okay with you, kitten?”

Shiro leaned forward and ran his hand through brown locks again, the fingers scratching a bit at his scalp had him shivering slightly. He cleared his throat before trying to speak.

“Yes, daddy.”

Shiro pets him again before leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips. A soft whimper followed as Shiro pulled away. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scene of mint and Old Spice. They helped clue him in that Shiro just got done with a shower.

He felt a pair of hands running down his back, the difference in skin and leather had him shivering, back arching slightly as he felt lips against his neck. A mix of sweat, leather, and stale cigarette smoke let him know that Keith was at his neck. Lips pressing gentle kisses and nips on the exposed part, trailing down to his shoulders.

Lance could feel himself shaking, the attention from both of them was quickly becoming too much, he took a deep breath before turning and moving enough to looked at both of them. “M-May I get dressed now?”

Keith gave a hard nip before pulling away. He kissed Lance’s cheek, before getting off the bed and going to their dresser. Lance turned and watched Keith, admiring his shape from afar. Lance knew exactly how his butt felt, perfectly round and firm, the perfect shape to grab. Lance bit his lower lip, sucking it between his teeth as he let out a soft groan. He heard Shiro chuckle behind him again before he was moved into Shiro’s lap. Hands gripped tightly at his waist, flesh and metal against his own skin made for an interesting contrast.

“He’s wonderful but so are you. You’re always so good for Keith and me, you should know that we really appreciate you.”

Lance shifted on Shiro’s lap and turned his head, wrapping an arm up and behind him as he pulled Shiro down into a kiss. The kiss was slow, lips moving gently against each other, touches light. Nothing was rushed. They fell into a comfortable routine, one would lean in, a soft press of lips leaving pecks before the kisses grew longer. One would pull away and the other would chase, leading to a game of cat and mouse.

Lance often pulled away and laughed, nose scrunching up and eyes closing. He heard a cough behind him and turned around, blue eyes meeting blue-grey. Lance noticed the smile that graced Keith’s lips, a warmth filling his chest as he did grabby hands at the other male. Keith placed the clothes down on the edge of the bed before he crawled on to it, making his way up to Lance and Shiro.

Lance watched as Keith gave Shiro a quick kiss before he leaned down and kissed Lance just as soft as Shiro had, Keith’s hand moving to the collar and tugging slightly.

“Let’s get you dressed.”

Lance nodded. He was really interested in how this day would play out.


End file.
